Hugo Drax
Hugo Drax ist der Hauptantagonist des James Bond-Romans Moonraker von Ian Fleming aus dem Jahr 1955, sowie der gleichnamigen Verfilmung von Lewis Gilbert aus dem Jahr 1979, wobei die literarische Figur und ihre filmische Adaption in ihrem Äußeren, ihrem Hintergrund und ihrem Masterplan stark variieren. Während Drax sich in der Romanvorlage als Nazi namens Hugo von der Drache entpuppt, der, als Rache für die Niederlage der Deutschen im Zweiten Weltkrieg, London mit einer Atomrakete zerstören will, ist er in der Filmadaption ein sagenhaft reicher Groß-Unternehmer, der, ähnlich dem Bond-Gegner Karl Stromberg, die gesamte Menschheit ausrotten will, um die Welt mit einer selbstgezüchteten “Super-Rasse“ neu zu bevölkern. Dargestellt wurde der größenwahnsinnige Industrielle, der beabsichtigt weltweiten Genozid zu verüben und sich zum “gottgleichen Herrn und Meister“ einer neuen “perfekten Menschheit“ aufzuschwingen, vom französischen Schauspieler Michael Lonsdale (*1931). In der deutschen Synchronfassung wurde er von Heinz Petruo (*1918, †2001) gesprochen, der in der ursprünglichen Star Wars-Trilogie (1977 – 1983) als deutsche Stimme von Darth Vader große Popularität erreichte. Charakterbiographie (Film ) Vorgeschichte Es ist nicht viel bekannt über den zurückgezogenen Hugo Drax, der seinen unvorstellbaren Reichtum unter anderem genutzt hat, um sich das Château de Vaux-le-Vicomte nicht nur zu kaufen, sondern es in Frankreich abzutragen, um es in die USA schaffen zu lassen und in Kalifornien Stein für Stein wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand zu errichten. Einer seiner Mitarbeiterinnen zufolge hat er auch den Pariser Eiffelturm gekauft, doch die französische Regierung wollte ihm hierfür keine Ausfuhrgenehmigung erteilen. Als Groß-Unternehmer hat er vor Allem in die Luft- und Raumfahrt investiert und gilt, Dank der fortschrittlichen Entwicklungen seines weltumspannenden Konzerns Drax Enterprise Corporation als Pionier der Raumfahrt-Technologie, insbesondere da exklusiv in seinen Werken die hocheffizienten Moonraker Space-Shuttles konstruiert werden. Tatsächlich heißt es über ihn, er wäre besessen von der Idee, den Weltraum zu erobern. Ein kosmischer Plan Mit seinem unglaublichen wirtschaftlichen und finanziellen Erfolg wuchs allerdings auch sein Ego ins Unermessliche, bis er einen regelrechten Gottkomplex entwickelt hat. So hat er den wahnhaften Plan entwickelt, die makelhafte, unvollkommene Menschheit auszurotten und die Erde mit einer “perfekten und reinen“ Superrasse zu bevölkern, die aus den Nachkommen einer Gruppe handverlesener Auserwählter entspringen soll, die seinen Idealvorstellungen entsprechend ausschließlich aus überdurchschnittlich attraktiven, athletischen, jungen Frauen und Männern besteht. Eigens für diesen Zweck hat er in aller Heimlichkeit eine ganze Moonraker-Flotte konstruieren lassen, um seine “Übermenschen“ auf einer gewaltigen Raumstation im Weltall in Sicherheit zu bringen, wenn er seinen Plan des globalen Genozids in die Tat umsetzt. Ein technischer Defekt bei einem seiner Shuttles hat jedoch seine Pläne durcheinandergebracht. Um dennoch sein Vorhaben so rasch wie möglich umsetzen zu können, lässt er kurzerhand eine Moonraker stehlen, die eigentlich als Leihgabe für England bestimmt war. Seine Leute bringen das Shuttle unter Kontrolle und zerstören beiläufig das Transportflugzeug, als sie die Zündungsdüsen aktivieren. Bond, James Bond Dieser Vorfall bringt Drax jedoch bald darauf einen unliebsamen Gast ins Haus – den britischen MI6-Agenten James Bond, der im Auftrag der britischen Regierung im Falle der verschwundenen Raumfähre Ermittlungen aufnimmt. Zunächst heißt Drax ihn willkommen, offeriert ihm Tee und verweist ihn an die NASA-Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Goodhead, damit sie ihm mit sämtlichen Moonraker-bezogenen Fragen behilflich sein kann. Nachdem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet haben gibt Drax seinem japanischen Aide-de-camp und Leibwächter Chang die Anweisung, Mr. Bond möge “ein Unfall widerfahren“. Bald darauf muss Drax von Chang erfahren, dass Bond einen Anschlag in der Humanzentrifuge überlebt hat und zudem seine Privatpilotin Corinne Dufour verführt- und überredet hat, ihm nachts Zugang zu Drax’ Büro zu verschaffen, wo er brisante Dokumente aus seinem Safe einsehen konnte. Ein hübscher Sport Während einer Fasanenjagd auf Drax’ kalifornischen Ländereien arrangiert er einen weiteren dramatischen “Unfall“ für Bond, den er eingeladen hatte. Er soll während der Jagd durch einen auf einem Baum befindlichen Schützen eliminiert werden. Bond entgeht auch diesem Anschlag, da er mit dem dargebotenen Gewehr den Schützen erschießt anstelle des aufgescheuchten Fasans. Mit einem zynischen Kommentar verabschiedet er sich von einem etwas säuerlichen Drax, der ihn für den Augenblich ziehen lassen muss. Stattdessen widmet er seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Pilotin, die er mit ihrem “Verrat“ konfrontiert und entlässt. Ahnend, was sie erwartet, flüchtet sie so schnell sie kann in den Wald, während Drax in aller äußerlichen Gemütsruhe Chang den Befehl gibt, die Hunde loszulassen und Corinne von seinen beiden abgerichteten Dobermännern buchstäblich zu Tode hetzen und zerfleischen lässt. Besuch in Venedig Bonds Ermittlungen haben ihn zwischenzeitlich bis nach Venedig, zu einer exklusiven Glasmanufaktur geführt, wo er auf das Laboratorium stößt, in dem Drax für seinen Masterplan ein Toxin herstellen lässt, das für Menschen tödlich- für Tiere und Pflanzen jedoch völlig harmlos ist. Nach Bonds Entdeckung muss Drax schnell handeln – in einer Blitzaktion lässt er das Labor abbauen und stattdessen in den Räumlichkeiten des venezianischen Palazzos ein luxuriöses Büro einrichten, in dem er in gespielter Verwunderung den lästigen britischen Agenten und seine Vorgesetzten, allesamt mit Gasmasken ausgestattet, willkommen heißt. Nachdem er diese Runde für sich verbuchen konnte und die unerwünschten Besucher mit einer spitzen Bemerkung über den sonderbaren “englischen Humor“ hinauskomplimentiert hat, beauftragt er telefonisch einen Mittelsmann mit der Suche nach einem Ersatz für seinen, inzwischen von Bond getöteten, Leibwächter Chang. Auf Anfrage erfährt er, dass Beißer, der renommierte Profikiller mit dem rasiermesserscharfen Stahlgebiss derzeit zur Verfügung steht und heuert ihn entzückt an, um ihn sogleich mit dem “Entsorgen“ von James Bond zu betrauen. Im brasilianischen Regenwald In seiner Dschungel-Basis am Amazonas muss Drax sich erneut mit dem hartnäckigen Geheimagenten befassen, der mehrere Anschläge Beißers überstanden hat und sich, nachdem er bis in seinen Stützpunkt inmitten des brasilianischen Regenwaldes vorgedrungen ist, auch noch aus der tödlichen Umarmung einer riesigen Python befreien konnte. Hier erläutert Drax ihm seelenruhig, dass das Toxin eine weiterentwickelte Variante eine seltenen Pflanzenstoffes ist, der bei längerem Kontakt zu Sterilität führt und, dass der Diebstahl der britischen Moonraker wegen des technischen Defektes eines seiner eigenen Shuttles eine Notwendigkeit war. Als die Moonraker-Raumfähren mit seinen Auserwählten abzuheben beginnen, befindet Drax, dass Bond ihn nun lange genug gestört hat und weist Beißer an, ihn und die zwischenzeitlich gefangen genommene Dr. Goodhead, die eigentlich eine Undercover operierende CIA-Agentin ist, in den Raketenschacht zu sperren, um vom Zündungsfeuer der letzten startenden Moonraker eingeäschert zu werden. Die Unendlichkeit des Alls An Bord seiner gewaltigen Raumstation spricht Drax zu seinen Untergebenen und enthüllt ihnen erstmals allen das volle Ausmaß seines Planes. Mit fünfzig Globen in strategischen Positionen, allesamt mit dem tödlichen Toxin gefüllt und jeder einzelne effizient genug, um hundert Millionen Menschen zu töten, soll die gesamte menschliche Rasse ausgelöscht werden, während Drax und seine Schar Auserwählter in der Dunkelheit des Weltalls in Sicherheit sind. Nachdem sich das Gift in der Erdatmosphäre verflüchtigt hat, sollen sie alle, als Begründer einer Rasse von Übermenschen, auf die Erde zurückkehren und den Planeten neu besiedeln – mit Drax als ihren “gottgleichen Herrscher“. Obwohl die ersten Globen bereits ausgeschickt wurden, werden Drax’ Pläne erneut gestört. Bond und Dr. Goodhead ist es gelungen, dem Feuertod zu entgehen und sich als Piloten verkleidet auf die Raumstation zu schmuggeln, wo sie das Radarstörgerät sabotieren. Nunmehr für irdische Abtastungssysteme sichtbar, schickt die US-Regierung ein eigenes Space-Shuttle voller Marines in Raumanzügen und mit Laserbewaffnung ins All, um der Sache nachzugehen. Drax gibt Anweisung, Bond zur Luftschleuse hinaus ins unendliche All zu befördern. Die Situation eskaliert, als Drax, von Bond angestachelt, erklärt, er werde ausnahmslos alle eliminieren lassen, die nicht seiner Vorstellung von Perfektion entsprechen. Beißer, der erkennt, dass es wegen seines, an einer angeborenen Hormonstörung liegenden, Riesenwuchses keinen Platz in dieser “Neuen Weltordnung“ geben wird, wechselt die Seiten und attackiert Drax’ Leute. Im Weltraum kommt es zu einer gnadenlosen Laserschlacht zwischen Drax’ Männern und den US-Marines, denen es gelingt, die Raumstation zu entern und die technischen Anlagen im Hauptkontrollraum zu zerstören. Drax selbst versucht, zu einem seiner Moonraker-Shuttles zu entkommen, doch Bond stellt ihn. Mit einer erbeuteten Waffe versucht er, den unliebsamen Agenten zu töten, doch Bond ist schneller und feuert aus seiner Spezial-Armbanduhr einen vergifteten Dartpfeil auf ihn ab. Hugo Drax taumelt, tödlich getroffen, rückwärts in eine Luftschleuse, von wo aus er von Bond per Knopfdruck in die Schwärze des Weltalls hinausgeschleudert wird. Charakterbiographie (Roman) Vorgeschichte Sir Hugo Drax wurde in Deutschland unter dem Namen Hugo von der Drache als Sohn eines Grafen und einer Engländerin geboren. Bis zu seinem zwölften Lebensjahr wuchs er in England auf und zog dann mit seinen Eltern nach Berlin und weiter nach Leipzig. Nach seinem Abschluss arbeitete er im Unternehmen seiner Familie und erwarb umfassende Kenntnisse über die Stahl- und Flugzeugindustrie. Im Alter von Zwanzig schloss er sich der NSDAP an und ging zur Wehrmacht, wo er sich besonders in den Blitzkrieg-Offensiven bei Belgien und Frankreich hervortat. In dieser Zeit wurde er von Obersturmbannführer Otto Skorzeny zu einem Mitglied der Werwolf-Partisanen ausgebildet. Nach der Ardennenoffensive blieb er mit seinem Werwolf-Trupp hinter den alliierten Linien und sabotierte deren Unternehmungen wo immer es ihm möglich war. Während seine Gruppe plante, einen Bauernhof, der den Alliierten als Feldhauptquartier diente, mit einem Sprengstofflaster in die Luft zu jagen, gelang es von der Drache, der auf einer Sondermission war, einen britischen Kurier zu töten und dessen Einsatzbefehle an sich zu bringen. Verkleidet als britischer Soldat wurde er fälschlicherweise von einem deutschen Kampfflieger angegriffen und verwundet. Als er von einer alliierten Patrouille gefunden wurde, hielt man ihn für einen Kameraden und brachte ihn ausgerechnet in eben den Bauernhof. Bei der Explosion des Sprenglasters wurde von der Drache schwer entstellt und kam beinahe um. Als er von den Engländern gerettet- und gesund gepflegt wurde, behauptete er, ein “vermisster Soldat“ zu sein, der sich an nicht erinnert, außer an seinen Namen – Hugo Drax. Nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Militärkrankenhaus, ermordete er einen jüdischen Geschäftsmann in London, stahl ihm fünfzehntausend Pfund und setzte sich nach Tanger ab, wo er mit dem erbeuteten Geld den Grundstein für “Drax Metals Ltd.“ legte. Projekt Moonraker Nach dem Krieg baut er sein Unternehmen in Tanger aus und kommt, nachdem er sich das Monopol auf Columbium sichern konnte, ein Metall, das für Nuklear- und Raumfahrttechnologie unerlässlich ist, zu immensem Wohlstand. Zurück in Großbritannien, verkehrt er als Multimillionär in den gehobenen Kreisen der Gesellschaft und wird Mitglied im exklusiven Blades-Club. Hinter der Fassade des angesehenen Geschäftsmannes aber brodelt ein unbändiger Hass auf England, dem er die Hauptschuld an der deutschen Niederlage im Krieg zuspricht und so fasst er den folgenschweren Plan, London dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. Über die Verbindungen anderer untergetauchter Nazi-Kameraden, nimmt er Kontakt zum sowjetischen Geheimdienst SMERSH auf und geht mit diesem ein Bündnis ein. Zeitgleich erklärt er in einem Schreiben an Ihre Majestät, die Königin von England, er beabsichtige als Patriot, seine gesamten Columbium-Anteile an die britische Regierung abzutreten und zudem, unter Aufwendung von Eigenmitteln in Höhe von ganzen zehn Millionen Pfund, die “Moonraker“-Rakete zu bauen – eine nukleare Abschreckungswaffe von ungekannter Reichweite und Zerstörungskraft, um Großbritannien ein für alle Mal vor seinen Feinden im Kalten Krieg zu schützen. Für diese überaus großzügige Selbstlosigkeit wird er mit allen Rechten und Privilegien in den Ritterstand erhoben. Explosives Finale Unter dem Vorwand, in der Nordsee einen Testlauf mit der Superrakete durchführen zu wollen, erhält er vollen Zugriff auf die Moonraker. Von einem sowjetischen U-Boot aus programmiert Drax London als wirkliches Ziel ein und bestückt die Rakete mit einem, von der Sowjetunion zur Verfügung gestellten, scharfen Atomsprengkopf. Nebenher versucht Drax zudem immensen finanziellen Profit aus seinem geplanten Terroranschlag heraus zu holen, indem er sein Insiderwissen um die bevorstehende Zerstörung für riskante Börsenspekulationen nutzt. MI6-Agent James Bond gelingt es aber, zusammen mit Spezial-Agentin Gala Brand, die Zielkoordinaten Moonrakers zu sabotieren, sodass die Rakete zu ihrer Abschussstelle in die Nordsee zurückfliegt und das sowjetische U-Boot zerstört. Drax, der sich an Bord, in vermeintlich sicherer Entfernung, befand, kommt bei der nuklearen Explosion ums Leben. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Film Hugo Drax ist ein großer Mann in seinen späten Vierzigern mit dunkelbraunem, streng aus der hohen Stirn gekämmtem Haar, buschigen Augenbrauen über kalten, ausdruckslosen grau-grünen Augen und einem dunklen Henriquatre-Bart. Er trägt bevorzugt schwarze oder beigefarbene, hochgeschlossene Jacketts mit Mao-Kragen. An der linken Brust trägt er meist eine silberne Anstecknadel in Form des Firmenlogos seines Unternehmens, der Drax Enterprise Corporation. Gelegentliche Abweichungen von seinem favorisierten Kleidungsstil bilden ein dunkler, zweireihig geschlossener Nadelstreifenanzug mit weißem Hemd und schwarzer Krawatte und ein zweireihiger grauen Jagdblazer mit schwarzem Revers und ebensolchen Ärmelmanschetten, sowie einem dunkelgrünem Schultercape und dazu passendem schwarzen Jägerhut. Drax ist ein äußerst ruhiger und stets beherrscht auftretender Machtmensch, der sich seiner, vor allem auf Geld beruhenden, Macht stets bewusst ist und diese mit kühler Autorität einsetzt. Er ist hoffnungslos größenwahnsinnig und empfindet absolute Gleichgültigkeit beim Tod anderer Menschen, seien es einzelne Personen oder aber der Gedanke an die Auslöschung der gesamten Menschheit. Der Tod seines Handlangers Chang ist für ihn nur insofern von Belang, als er sich telefonisch um einen Ersatzmann bemühen muss. In seiner selbstgefälligen Hybris, will er sich zum gottgleichen Herrscher einer von ihm selbst erschaffenen elitären “perfekten Superrasse“ aufschwingen. Dem zum Trotz, hat er dennoch den Drang, sich beweisen zu wollen und gibt, um sie zu beeindrucken, zwei Besucherinnen gegenüber vor, das Klavierspiel zu beherrschen, indem er an einem selbstspielenden Flügel sitzt und Bond gegenüber zitiert er Oscar Wilde, wenn auch in recht freier Interpretation. Roman Hugo Drax, alias Hugo von der Drache ist ein durchschnittlich großer, grobschlächtiger Mann mit rotem Haar, einem dichten Schnurrbart und vorstehenden Schneidezähnen. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte ist von Brandnarben entstellt, die er sich infolge eines deutschen Angriffs während des Zweiten Weltkrieges zugezogen hat. James Bond erlebt- und beschreibt ihn als “andere herumschubsenden, groben, großmäuligen, vulgären Kerl“. Zudem neigt Drax zum Jähzorn, hat ein recht aufbrausendes Temperament und kaut zwanghaft an seinen Fingernägeln. Er ist in seinem Inneren Nationalsozialist aus tiefster Überzeugung und wird von dem brennenden Wunsch nach Rache getrieben, dafür, dass die Alliierten Mächte das “Groß-Deutsche Reich“ zerschlagen haben. Nach der Zerstörung Großbritanniens hofft er insgeheim, das Erbe Hitlers antreten zu können und sich selbst zum neuen Führer aufzuschwingen. Handlanger Beißer Nach dem Tod seines früheren Leibwächters, engagiert Drax Beißer (engl. Jaws) als seinen neuen “Mann für’s Grobe“, um den britischen Geheimagenten James Bond zu beseitigen. Der Auftrag führt den riesenhaften Handlanger, der in der Vergangenheit schon mehrfach mit Bond aneinandergeraten ist, bis nach Brasilien, wo er versucht, ihn im bunten Karnevalstreiben von Rio de Janeiro und später bei einer Seilbahnfahrt auszuschalten. Beide Anschläge scheitern jedoch und eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd über den Amazonas, wo er ein komplettes bewaffnetes Killerkommando an seiner Seite hat, endet für Beißer damit, dass er selbst einen Wasserfall hinabstürzt. Wie schon bei ihren früheren Begegnungen, übersteht der praktisch unverwüstliche Auftragskiller wie durch ein Wunder völlig unverletzt sämtliche Versuche, ihn aufzuhalten. Bei ihrer letzten Konfrontation auf Drax’ Raumstation im Weltall, schlägt Beißer sich jedoch auf die Seite des britischen Agenten und wendet sich gegen seinen Auftraggeber als er begreift, dass er und seine große Liebe Dolly in dessen Konzept einer “perfekten Menschheit“ keinen Platz haben. Beißer ist ein, aufgrund der Hormonstörung Akromegalie, überdurchschnittlich großer, kräftiger Mann mit markanten Gesichtszügen und braunem, zu einem Mittelscheitel frisiertem Haar. Seinem Decknamen entsprechend, hat er eine massive, stählerne Gebissprothese, mit der er seinen Opfern bevorzugt die Halsschlagader aufreißt und die es ihm erlaubt sogar Stahlseile durch zu beißen. Zumeist trägt er dunkle Anzüge mit zweireihigen Jacketts und dazu weiße Hemden. Verkörpert wurde der hünenhafte, praktisch unzerstörbare Profi-Killer vom unfassbare 2,18m großen US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Richard Kiel (*1939, †2014). Obwohl er eigentlich ein Schurke ist, erfreute sich der Charakter mit den rasiermesserscharfen Stahlzähnen einer derartigen Beliebtheit, dass sein geplanter Filmtod in Der Spion, der mich liebte von 1977 ausgesetzt wurde und er 1979, im nächsten Bond-Film Moonraker – Streng geheim zurückkehren durfte. auch [[Beißer|Hauptartikel Beißer]] Chang Chang ist Drax’ ursprünglicher Leibwächter und Attentäter. Als Drax ihn beauftragt James Bond zu eliminieren, will er es zunächst wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen und versucht, den MI-6-Agenten mit Hilfe einer Humanzentrifuge zum Trainieren von Astronauten zu töten. Nachdem dies fehlgeschlagen ist, verfolgt er Bond bis nach Venedig und attackiert ihn, gerüstet als Kendō-Krieger, mit seinem Shinai-Schwert. Während ihres Kampfes verwüsten sie ein Museum, in dem unbezahlbare Beispiele historischer, venezianischer Glas-Kunst zu Bruch gehen. Zuletzt versucht er, Bond im Uhrenturm über dem Dachboden des Gebäudes mit einer Kette zu strangulieren, wird jedoch von diesem abgeschüttelt und durch das gläserne Ziffernblatt der Uhr geschmettert, sodass Chang kopfüber durch ein Piano in den Tod stürzt. Chang ist ein drahtig-schlanker Mann mit Oberlippenbart und schwarzem Haar. Er trägt vornehmlich japanische Kimonos. Bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit Bond trägt er eine komplette traditionelle Bōgu-Rüstung. Dargestellt wurde er vom japanischen Aikidō-Lehrer und Schauspieler Toshirō Suga (*1950). Auftritte Roman 1955: Moonraker (ursprünglicher Dt. Titel: Mondblitz) – Geschrieben von Ian Fleming, erschienen im Verlag Jonathan Cape. Die deutsche Übersetzung von M. F. Arnemann wurde 1963 im Scherz Verlag veröffentlicht. Eine überarbeitete und erstmals ungekürzte Neuübersetzung von Stephanie Pannen und Anika Klüver erschien 2013 im Cross Cult Verlag 1979: Moonraker – Streng geheim. 007 erobert den Weltraum (James Bond and Moonraker): Der Roman zum Film – Geschrieben von Christopher Wood, basierend auf dem von ihm verfassten Drehbuch, erschienen bei Jonathan Cape Publishers. Die deutsche Übersetzung von Tony Westermayr erschien im Goldmann Verlag. In Woods Roman zum Film wird Drax, als Hommage an Flemings literarische Vorlage als rothaarig und mit unzureichend behandelten Brandnarben im Gesicht beschrieben. Film 1979: James Bond 007 – Moonraker - Streng geheim (engl.: Moonraker) – Stark von der literarischen Vorlage abweichende Adaption. Nach dem Riesenerfolg von Krieg der Sterne (Star Wars) bestanden die Produzenten darauf, dass James Bond ebenfalls ein Weltraumabenteuer bestehen muss und bedienten sich lediglich einiger weniger Namen und Elemente aus dem Roman. Das Drehbuch stammte von Christopher Wood, der im Grunde das Story-Grundgerüst aus dem vorangegangenen Film Der Spion, der mich liebte “recycelte“, Regie führte Lewis Gilbert. Andere Medien 2011: GoldenEye 007 Reloaded – Das von Activision herausgegebene Ego-Shooter-Spiel ist ein Remake des gleichnamigen Nintendo64-Spieles aus dem Jahr 1997 und beinhaltet neben anderen klassischen Bond-Schurken auch Hugo Drax als im Multiplayer-Modus spielbaren Charakter. Sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild wurde nach Lonsdales Darstellung aus Moonraker gestaltet. 2012: 007 Legenden (engl.: 007 Legends) – In dem ebenfalls von Activision herausgegebenen Episoden-Spiel ist Hugo Drax, wie sein filmisches Pendant Film, der Boss-Gegner im Segment Moonraker und trägt wiederum die Züge von Michael Lonsdale, der im englischen Original als Sprecher erneut die Rolle übernahm. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Helmut Winkelmann (*1941, †2018) gesprochen. Zitate Sonstiges * Ian Fleming beschrieb die Figur des Hugo Drax im Roman als “''Lonsdale-Character''“. Was genau er damit meinte, ist nicht überliefert, doch witzigerweise wurde Drax vierundzwanzig Jahre später in der Filmadaption vom Schauspieler Michael Lonsdale verkörpert. * Bevor Michael Lonsdale als Hugo Drax engagiert wurde, waren die Schauspieler James Mason, Stewart Granger und Louis Jourdan (der 1983 in Octopussy den Bond-Schurken Kamal Khan spielte), sowie der Sänger Frank Sinatra im Gespräch für die Rolle. Letzterer sollte auch den Titelsong interpretieren, ehe Shirley Bassey verpflichtet wurde, die bereits die Titellieder zu Goldfinger (1964) und Diamantenfieber (1971) gesungen hatte. * Das Logo von Drax’ Unternehmen Drax Enterprise Corporation weist eine auffällige Ähnlichkeit zu dem der Rockwell International Company auf, jener Raumfahrttechnologie-Konzern, der bis 1996 für den Bau der NASA-Space-Shuttles verantwortlich war. * Für die Filmadaption wurde Drax als Kosmopolit dargestellt, mit einer französischen Hubschrauber-Pilotin, einem japanischen Attentäter, einer amerikanischen Wissenschaftlerin und einem englischen Butler. * Hätte Drax’ Plan Erfolg gehabt, wäre er als Vernichter einer Weltbevölkerung von etwa 4,5 Milliarden Menschen 1979 Anm. zum “effektivsten“ (Massen-)Mörder des gesamten 007-Universums geworden. * Um die Sterbeszene von Drax, in der er ins All hinausgerissen wird, glaubhaft darzustellen, wurde eine nach oben gerichtete Kamera auf dem Fußboden angebracht und Schauspieler Michael Lonsdale an einem Kabel ruckartig fünfzig Meter in die Luft gezogen. * Mit seinen hochgeschlossenen Jacketts mit Mao-Kragen, reiht sich Drax zu jenen klassischen 007-Gegenspielern, die solch ein charakteristisches, dem damaligen kommunistischen Feindbild entsprechendes, Kleidungsstück tragen wie Beispielsweise Dr. Julius No (mit Mandarin-Stehkragen), Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Dr. Kananga (mit der afrikanischen, Abacost genannten, Version) und Elliot Carver. * Die Orchidea Negra (dt. Schwarze Orchidee), aus der Drax sein Toxin entwickelt hat, ist eine fiktive Pflanze, die als solche in der Natur nicht vorkommt. * Der Audiocode zum Betreten von Drax’ Labor in Venedig wurde, quasi als Insidergag, in ein-und-derselben Tonfolge dem Kommunikations-Code dem Science-Fiction-Klassiker Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art von 1977 entlehnt. Galerie drax-1979-06.png|Drax heißt Bond auf seinem Anwesen willkommen... drax-1979-10.png|... und gibt kurz darauf Order ihn zu beseitigen. drax-1979-17.png|Drax konfrontiert seine Privat-Pilotin Ms. Dufour mit ihrem Verrat. drax-1979-19.png|Drax hetzt Ms. Dufour seine Hunde auf den Hals. drax-1979-22.png|Drax täuscht Unkenntnis vor, als Bond sein Labor ausheben will. drax-1979-39.png|Drax trifft letzte Vorbereitungen für seinen Masterplan. drax-1979-66.png|Drax' Raumstation im Weltall... drax-1979-55.png|... von der aus er die gesamte Menschheit auslöschen will... drax-1979-53.png|... um dann die Erde mit seiner "Super-Rasse" zu bevölkern. drax-1979-71.png|Drax flieht nach dem Scheitern seines Planes... drax-1979-81.png|... wird jedoch von Bond mit einem Giftpfeil erschossen... drax-1979-85.png|... und durch eine Luftschleuse ins Weltall hinausbefördert. en:Hugo Drax Kategorie:James Bond-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Aristokratischer Schurke Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Nazi Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Scheinheilig Kategorie:Schwächling Kategorie:Sozialdarwinist Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Wahnhaft Kategorie:Tot